


The Prince and His Love

by Charles199420



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Cheating, Drama, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Family, Fantasy, Love, Romance, Royalty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13626138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charles199420/pseuds/Charles199420
Summary: King Phillip has taken over Springfield and they are now their own little country. It is up to his son and heir, Prince Charles, to find a wife to continue the family line. Prince Charles has trouble finding love until he meets Marge Simpson. Will something happen between them? Is she the one for him?





	1. Chapter 1

Charles slowly woke up as the sun shone through his windows. He rubbed his eyes as he woke from his dream world and slowly stretched out the muscles in his body. He looked around his room as he sat up in his bed. He saw the picture on his bedside table of him and his five brothers and his parents. They looked like such an average family but they weren't. Not in the eyes of Springfield at least.

Springfield was considered a small town that was isolated from the rest of the country. No one really visited and no one ever left. They decided that they wanted to break off of the country and create their own country. In order to do that, they needed a leader. That was when a man named Phillip Royal, Charles's father, volunteered to be the King of this new nation. The majority of Springfield agreed to have him rise to power so that's what started the royal family of the Kingdom of Springfield.

Now that Charles was the heir to the throne, he needed to find a wife to secure the family line. He wasn't having much luck, no matter how hard he tried. He had been on a few dates but none of the women seemed right. He wanted a kind woman who loved him for him and not because he was the heir to the throne. He wanted a woman with a good mind and who had a good head on her shoulders.

He glance over at the clock and noticed that it was nine o'clock. He got out of bed and walked over to the window and noted how blue the sky was and how he could feel the heat from the outside radiating through the window. He smiled and decided that he would go down for a nice walk in the park.

He went over to his closet and put on his short sleeved red shirt with some nice khaki pants. He slipped on a black windbreaker just in case there was a slight chill in the air. He put on some socks and white tennis shoes then walked downstairs to get some breakfast.

As usual his brothers were getting ready for the day of visiting shelters and hospitals and showing how caring their family actually was of other people. His mother was walking around their palace getting anyone that his father asked for. His father was usually in his office across from the dining room with papers piled up on his desk. He walked into the kitchen where their friendly, middle aged cook was cleaning the stove from where she had made breakfast this morning.

"Good morning Charles," Maria said, "do you want me to whip up something for you."

Charles smiled at the woman. Usually it would have been customary for her to call him Your Highness but this woman had become like family to them so it wasn't necessary. "No thanks. A bagel with butter will be fine. I'm going on a walk in the park so I don't want to eat too much.

"No problem, I'll get that for you." Maria said as she opened the bread cabinet to get out bagels then went to the refrigerator to get some butter. "So, are you going to the park in search of a special someone?"

Charles chuckled, she was really the only one he felt comfortable enough talking about this to. "Well, I would like to find someone but I don't know. It just feels like I'm not meant to find anyone.

"Nonsense," Maria said as she handed the buttered bagel to Charles. "There is someone out there for everyone and I know you'll find her, just give it time. You're only twenty- three."

Charles took a bite out of his bagel as he nodded his head. Maria was never the type of person who thought negatively. She always knew things worked out for a reason.

After he finished his bagel he turned to walk out of the kitchen, he came face to face with the Prime Minister with a slight frown on his face. "I'm sorry to disturbe you sir, but your father would like to see you."

Charles rubbed his hands over his face. There was only one thing hs father would want to talk about. "Yes, I will be right there. Thank you Prime Minister."

The Prime Minister smiled and bowed before making his exit then Charles walked down to his father's office.

For the past few months, his father had been constantly setting him up with potential women. Sure, the women were very attractive but he never was into them. They all just seemed to fake. Charles wished his father would stop bugging him about it.

Charles walked into the King's office and he said, "Hello father."

King Phillip looked up from his papers. Since he had become King, wrinkle's outlined the frame of hs face. He looked tired and his hair was starting to grey. "Charles, I'm glad to see you son. I've found a fine suitable woman that I would like for you to meet."

Charles rubbed his forehead and sighed, "Father, not again."

"Yes again Charles, you need to settle down and get married." King Phillip stood up and walked over to Charles to stand in front of him. "I want to make sure that when something happens to me, you'll have someone to stand beside you. Just like your mother has done with me."

Charles smiled. He had to admit, his father only wanted what was best for him but he wanted him to stay out of his love life. "Yes father, I understand. If I don't meet someone with in the next year, then I promise, I will let you set me up with anyone but until then I want to try myself want to marry for love."

King Phillip sighed and shook his head, hs son was more stubborn than ever. "Alright, I'll give you a few months but otherwise, I'm setting you up." The king shooting Charles a serieous glare and went to st back down in his chair. Charles bowed and left the room to continue on his walk.

He walked towards the park which wasn't far from his house. There was a slight breeze in the air but it felt good against the sun that shone down on him. The only problem with his walks was that any time a woman saw him, she would flirt with him. He had seen quite a few women like that but he just walked by them. He was friendly but he just couldn't flirt back with them and lead them on.

His father would have probably wanted him to stop and talk to them, but he just couldn't. He wanted someone who was genuine.

As he walked through the park he noted how the birds were chirping and how many women were out walking their dogs or pushing their babies in strollers. As he continued his walk through the park, he noticed tall blue hair in the crowd of people. He mesmerized so he continued to push past some of the people and as he walked closer he was more and more entranced.

There was a woman who was probably not older than her mid-thirties sitting on a park bench feeding some of the birds. He looked from her hair that he thought would be beautiful when it was down to her hazel eyes. He noticed how there was so much love and devotion in those eyes and he could tell she was a friendly woman. He looked from her eyes to her lips which had a smile on them. He noticed how her mouth curved into a beautiful smile that went up to her eyes. He went down the rest of her body and noticed her hour glass figure covered in a green dress. He took notice of her legs and thought about how smooth they looked. He felt a pull towards her and knew he had to get her attention.

He walked closer and saw an empty seat next to her. He decided he would sit down and see how she reacted. He walked up as if he was walking from behind and sat in the seat next to the woman. As he sat down he was met with a pair of hazel eyes that he was admiring in the distance. She smiled at him and he smiled back. He looked down at her hands quickly and noticed how soft they looked but he also noticed a wedding band. He sighed to himself but then decided that he could still be friends with her even if she was married.

"Hello," the woman said as she smiled. He couldn't help but take notice of how nice her voice sounded to him. Sure, it had a scratchy sound to it but he liked it.

"Hi," Charles said as he returned her gaze and smiled back at her. "My name is Charles."

"Yes, I knew I recognized you from somewhere but I didn't want to say it unless I was wrong. I'm Marge Simpson."

"It's nice to meet you, Marge," Charles said as he looked into those beautiful hazel eyes.

"So, what brings the Prince of Springfield to the park today? I figured that you all had some papers or stuff to do since it seems all of you are busy," Marge said as she threw some more bird seeds to the birds.

"Oh well, that's mainly my father that has to do that. Sometimes I just like to take walks, especially in the spring." Charles said as he watched how gently her hands reached into the birdseed and threw some seeds to the birds.

"It is beautiful out at this park in the spring. My husband is usually at work and my kids are grown and in college so I like to take walks in my free time, it's just more peaceful," Marge said.

Charles nodded slightly disappointed. Not at the fact that she had kids because that never bothered him when women had kids but the fact that she was married but like he thought before, he could still be friends with this woman.

"Well, if you ever decide you want some company, I would be happy to take a walk with you," Charles said. Marge looked up at him shocked at first but then a gentle smile graced her face.

"I would like that but why would you want to take a walk with me when you could walk with any other woman here?" Marge said knowingly. She did think Charles was handsome with his black hair smoothed back and his muscles which were still obvious through his windbreaker.

"You just seem to treat me like a normal person. I don't really get that a lot but yet again, with my family I'm not completely normal," Charles said as he laughed nervously.

"Well, just because you happen to be the heir to the throne doesn't mean you're not a person with your own personality and ideas just like anyone else in town. Just the fact that you like to take walks in the park makes you seem more me than just of the royal family," Marge said with a friendly smile. "I like talking to people like that who are down to earth."

"So do I, it's nice to talk to someone after listening to someone who's down to earth after reading a bunch of political papers."

"I'm sure, it doesn't sound fun but I am interested in politics to a point," Marge said. He had never really met someone who was interested in politics so this was definitely new and she did sound smart. Much different than the other women he had dated.

After a few more minutes they eventually got up and took a walk. "So Marge, tell me about yourself," Charles said as he walked closer to her.

Marge giggled, "Well your highness, my life is pretty boring compared to yours."

"Please, call me Charles and I really am interested in getting to know you."

Marge lightly blushed. She looked up at him and said, "Well Charles, I got married at eighteen right out of high school after I got pregnant with my first son Bart, I had my daughter Lisa a year later, then I had Maggie a year after that. "

"Oh wow, you did get married young didn't you?"

"Yeah well, I got pregnant, I really had no choice." Marge said with a frown. Charles decided to inquire more.

"Have you been happy though? I mean, you got three kids out of it which sounds great"

"Oh don't get me wrong, I will never regret my kids," Marge said with a smile and Charles nodded for her to continue. "It's just my husband, he used to be so sweet but our entire marriage, all he does is hang out at the bar and get runk or he's busy working. I don't see him much anymore." Marge said as a sad expression came over her face.'

"Oh, I'm sorry Marge. Forgive me if this sounds too forward but you deserve better than that." Charles said sincerely.

Marge looked up and smiled. "So tell me about you? What's your life like? I don't know if you've seen the show Upton Rectory but I've always imagined it's similar to that."

"You watch that show? That is my favorite, I haven't met anyone else who watched it." Charles said.

"Yes, I love it. My kids don't get into it. My dsughter Lisa says that it promotes the unfair separation of classes in society."

Charles chuckled. "She sounds very smart."

"Oh she is, straight A student and aspiring Prime Minister or President if the title ever got changed to that. Are you going to watch the new episode tonight?'

'Yes, I'm planning on it, how about you?"

"Yes, we should talk about it afterwards…" Marge said excitedly and Charles smiled.

They spent the rest of the day talking then Marge looked at her watch. "Oh my, we spent the whole day talking. I have to get home and get dinner ready before Homer gets home. I enjoyed talking to you though,."

"So did I Marge. Maybe we can meet here at the same time tomorrow and continue talking," Charles said hoping she would say yes.

Marge smiled at him and said, "I'd like that. I'll see you tomorrow then," Marge said as she reached her arms out for a hug. Charles hugged her back and couldn't help but notice how soft she felt against him and how he got slightly turned on by having her near. When they pulled apart, they spent a few seconds looking onto each other's eyes. Marge eventually snapped back into her senses and blushed as she looked away. Charles noticed that their arms were still wrapped around each other and he quickly removed them. They waved at each other as they both parted ways.


	2. Chapter 2

Marge was making the finishing touches on dinner when she glanced back up at the clock. It was after six and Homer was supposed to be home from work an hour ago. This was typical of him though. He would go straight to Moe’s after work then come home drunk and then pass out in front of the television. She couldn’t remember the last time she sat down and had a conversation with him.

“Well, I guess I’m eating alone again, “Marge mumbled to herself as she put food onto her plate. This was a common occurrence. Homer would be out drinking so she would be alone for the evening until he came home so drunk she had to take care of him. Unfortunately this was the reason that she had to watch her favorite show the day after it originally aired. She was half way into eating her phone ring so she grabbed it and answered it, “Hello”

“Hey Marge its Charles.” A smile suddenly came over Marge's face.

"Hello Charles, this is a surprise that you called."

"Yeah, I was just thinking about you and thought I'd call. I hope I didn't interrupt anything," Charles said with a hint of concern in his voice.

A sudden blush rose on Marge's cheeks as she realized he had been thinking about her. She felt flattered that someone she had just met would be thinking about her. "Oh no, you didn't ruin anything. I was actually eating dinner. Homer's not home yet so that probably means he's out drinking. Which means I'll miss Upton Rectory tonight because I'll be taking care of him."

"I'm sorry Marge. If it makes you feel any better, my father has a charity event he wants me to plan tonight so I'll have to miss it too," Charles said with a sigh.

"That's life I guess," Marge said as she took another bite of her food. She figured she might as well finish eating while she had some company, even if it was over the phone. "What kind of charity is it?"

"It's a charity for the homeless, especially the mentally ill that are homeless. I have to plan the menu and find a venue."

Marge smiled, one of her favorite things to do was plan menus. "That sounds great Charles. Listen, I love planning menus, maybe I can help you out with that?"

Charles chuckled on the other end, "I would love that Marge. Maybe we can get together tomorrow and plan it together. Then we can watch the new episode of Upton Rectory together."

Marge felt her stomach jump at the prospects of seeing Charles again. Her sad mood was suddenly lifted as excitement took over her, "That sounds great Charles."

"Great, you can meet me at the palace in the morning, whatever time works best for you is good for me."

Marge didn't know why but she knew she wanted to be there first thing, she just wanted to spend time with him. "Well, Homer leaves for work at 7:00 in the morning. If that's not too early, I can just come over after he leaves," Then a sudden realization hit her, "Um Charles? What do you wear to a palace?"

Charles laughed on the other end. "Whatever you want Marge, nothing fancy. What you wore today would be perfect or you can wear jeans and a shirt."

"Oh ok, I was just making sure, I don't want to be underdressed," Marge said, all concern leaving her worries behind her.

They continued to talk for about an hour before Marge decided she needed to clean up dinner and let him get back to work. She hesitantly hung up the phone and took her plate to the sink. She couldn't explain what she was feeling about him. He made a great friend and seemed to genuinely care about her. She loved talking with him and how it was so easy. She was putting the leftovers away as she heard the front door open and something that sounded like a thump in the entrance way.

"Homer?" Marge called out. When she didn't get an answer, she quickly dried her hands and walked to the front door. The site before her almost made her sick but she also had a feeling of anger.

Homer was currently laying face down on the floor but she could tell he was too intoxicated to get up. She sighed and tried to get him off of the floor but his weight was causing a strain in her back. "Come on Homer, help me out here."

"I don't need your help." Homer said with his face still in the carpet.

Normally Marge wouldn't have paid attention but something tonight came over her. She didn't know what it was but after spending time with Charles, she didn't have the patience for Homer.

"Fine then just lay there. I'm going to bed."

Marge turned around and stomped up the stairs, leaving a drunk Homer on the floor. She got ready for bed and looked at herself in the mirror.

People would probably ask her why she staid with Homer for so long. She did love him, in the beginning. Then after they had kids, things seemed to change. He would go out drinking all the time and never stopped to consider how it hurt her and the kids. Then he would flirt with other women, it didn't matter if it was in front of her or not. She felt so insecure about herself at times because those women were younger and prettier looking.

She was still ashamed to admit one of her lowest moments. It was when she meant to get liposuction but got boob implants instead, all to please Homer and get him to be happy with just her.

She still remembers looking into the mirror at the time and feeling ashamed. She knew this wasn't her. If her younger self could meet her, she would be ashamed. She was always talking about the importance of being a strong and independent woman who didn't need to change anything to please the man she loved.

She cried every night after that but she only staid for the kids. But the kids were grown now, and she still didn't leave. She needed to be needed and with Homer, she felt like she was still needed even if she didn't love him anymore. She was afraid of being alone.

She slowly crawled into bed and grabbed her tissue box as she usually did but then her mind drifted off to Charles.

He made her feel like the woman she used to be. A woman who had her own opinion and he seemed to genuinely care about her. Sure, she had only just met him a few hours ago but she felt comfortable with him and she hadn't felt that in so long. She leaned back with a smile on her face and closed her eyes just thinking about him. She put the tissue box on her night stand and laid down and dreamed about Charles.

For the first time in a long time, she didn't use that tissue box that night.

She heard shuffling around the next morning. She cracked her eyes open and saw Homer getting ready for work. She could tell he had a hangover. The anger from last night quickly came back and she also knew she should get up and make him breakfast. She didn't though and opted to lay in bed. For the first time in a long time, she was thinking about herself.

She heard him leave at about a quarter to seven so she slowly got out of bed and put her house slippers on. She felt an extra spring in her step when she realized she was going to see Charles. She went to her closet and opened it.

"Hmm, what should I wear today?" She knew Charles had said that what she was wearing yesterday was fine but she wanted to look nice so she shuffled through her clothes. She decided to dress a little fancy so she picked out her pink Chanel suit that she had gotten at the mall.

She went to take a shower, get ready, and quickly made herself something to eat. After that she put on her suit and finished it off with some white pearls. She did one last look over in her mirror before she decided she looked good. She got in her car and called Charles to let him know she was on her way.

"Ok," Charles said with a smile, "I let the security guard know to open the gate for you. Thank you again for helping me with this Marge."

"Oh no need to thank me. I'm happy to help. Besides, I finally have a friend to watch and talk about Upton Rectory with so it's definitely no problem."

Finally, after about fifteen minutes she pulled up to the palace gates. She handed the guard her ID and he smiled, "Would you like for me to park your car Mrs. Simpson?"

Marge smiled and nodded gratefully. "If it's not too much trouble, I really don't know where to park."

"No problem at all Ma'am. I'll drive you to the palace entrance and then park your car for you."

Marge thanked him as she got into the passenger seat. She had never seen the inside of the palace before. She had only seen it from the gate but still, that didn't do it justice. As she rode to the entrance she couldn't help but notice all of the flowers and water fountains that surrounded the palace. Gardening was one of her favorite things to do so seeing the design amazed her. As she started to get a greater view of the palace, she gasped. She had never seen anything quite so big in her life. She was broken out of her reverie as she heard a voice next to her.

"We're here Ma'am. I hope you enjoy your time at the palace. The Prince has already spoken very highly of you," the guard said.

Marge blushed and thanked him again as she got out of the car. She slowly walked up the large wooden doors and knocked gently. The door quickly opened to show Charles standing there. Marge’s throat went dry when she saw him. He was wearing a form fitting shirt and tie with black pants and shoes. She had thought he was attractive yesterday but for some reason, she thought today he was very attractive. She was so distracted that she didn’t notice he was distracted as well but then a noise behind them made the break out of their thoughts.

“Come on in Marge, it’s great to see you again.”

“Marge lightly blushed as she walked inside. She gasped at the entrance of the palace. There was a grand staircase lined in red carpeting. The white walls were decorated with pictures and the windows had white curtains over them. The gold and antique furniture was beautiful.

“Wow, Charles, the palace is beautiful,” Marge said in awe. She gently ran her fingers over what looked to be an antique statue of an angel.

"Thanks, my mom was responsible for the decoration of the palace. She loves decorating and gardening," Charles responded, "Maybe later when we finish with the menu, I can give you a tour and we can watch Upton Rectory?"

Marge looked at him and her eyes brightened, "Sure, I would love that."

Charles smiled. "Well, follow me, I'll show you where my office is."

Charles and Marge walked side by side down the hallway. Marge looked in awe as she saw the many paintings and statues that lined the hallways. Charles just watched her and noted how adorable she was as she gushed over everything. Even though he had told her that she didn't have to dress up, he thought she was very attractive in her suit. He was excited to spend the rest of the day getting to know her.

After a couple of minutes they walked into his office. "Here, we can sit on the couch," Charles said pointing on the large couch that sat in the corner of his office. As Marge sat down, Charles grabbed the papers he was working on last night by his desk and sat down nexst to her.

"How are you doing Marge?"

Marge sighed as she looked down, "Well I was right, Homer came in last night drunk and when I tried to help him, he yelled at me about how he didn't need any help. So instead of being treated like that, I just went to bed. I did get a good night sleep though and I haven't had that in a while."

"I'm so sorry Marge, you don't deserve that," Charles said sadly. All he wanted to do was take that frown away.

"I don't know what came over me last night. Can I tell you something Charles?"

"Of course you can. I consider you a friend," he said even though he wished it could be more but he knew it couldn't, not as long as she was married. Marge smiled at that.

"I don't know, I was thinking last night about how you treat me like a woman and I haven't been treated like that in so long. I'm just so unhappy in my marriage, I guess I just act like I deserve that."

"You don't deserve that Marge. You are a wonderful woman and I want to add that you look very pretty today," Charles said. He noticed the blush on her cheeks and he put his hand on top of hers. They stared into each others eyes but were quickly broken apart as the door suddenly opened.

"Hello mom, this is my friend Marge Simpson," Charles said taking Marge's hand as they both stood up. Marge did a curtsy as the Queen smiled at them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but Charles, do you have everything ready for the banquet?"

"I have everything but the food. I met Marge yesterday and we were talking last night and she said she would help me with the menu. After we finish that then I can give it to you.

Queen Catherine smiled and nodded. "Thank you so much for your help Mrs. Simpson.

"Please, call me Marge and it's not a problem at all your Majesty." Marge said as she smiled back.

"Well, I'll leave you two to it and Marge, please make yourself at home here," Catherine said as she turned around and left the room.

"Wow, I can't believe I met the Queen. I mean she always seemed nice but you never know how people really are in person, you know?”

Charles nodded, “Yeah I know what you mean. Ever since my family's rise to power, I've definitely noticed a change in some of them. I've always tried to act like I normally did though. I want people to be comfortable around me."

Marge smiled and placed her hand on his, "Well, I can't speak for everyone but I feel comfortable around you."

Charles smiled and turned his hand over so that the palm of his hand was facing up and he gently rubbed his thumb over her fingers. Yeap, her hands were definitely soft. "I feel comfortable around you too Marge."


End file.
